


Di Penghujung Hari

by lala_lullaby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tea
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_lullaby/pseuds/lala_lullaby
Summary: Setelah penat menyelimuti, Kwon Soonyoung selalu menemukan hal yang mampu mengusir penatnya di penghujung hari. Secangkir teh, sepiring makanan, dan Lee Jihoon.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	Di Penghujung Hari

Malam kian menggantung, namun kendaraan masih saling mengantri di jalanan. Berbaris rapi mengantar sang tuan ke peraduan agar dapat melepas penat seusai bekerja sejak fajar menyingsing. Dalam kepadatan kendaraan di salah satu ruas jalan itu, Kwon Soonyoung menekuk wajahnya. Sejauh ia melempar pandang, ia tak mampu melihat di mana ujung dari barisan mobil di depannya. Ia ingin segera duduk di sofa yang empuk, bukannya kursi mobil yang keras.  
  
Entah sudah berapa kali ia menekan klakson dengan sia-sia. Satu klakson lagi sebelum ia benar-benar menyerah dan menghela napas dengan mulut mengerucut. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, ketidakberdayaan tertawa di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa terjepit walau badannya tak benar-benar terjepit. Rasa jengkelnya serasa semakin didihkan oleh perasaan suntuk.  
  
DI tengah usahanya untuk meregangkan otot leher, ponselnya bergetar di saku celana. Soonyoung menyelipkan tangan pada saku sembari menghela napas kasar. Ia tak tahu mampu bersikap ramah atau tidak jika mengangkat panggilan saat ini. Namun ia juga khawatir panggilan tersebut cukup penting. Satu nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya mengarahkan otaknya untuk memberi keputusan ‘tidak penting’ terhadap panggilan tersebut.  
  
Soonyoung menghempaskan ponsel tersebut ke kursi sebelah dan kembali menatap mobil di depannya yang masih tak bergerak menjauh. Beberapa saat setelah getaran ponselnya berhenti, benda itu bergetar lagi. Soonyoung hanya melirik tak tertarik dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. “Nanti kalau sudah tiga kali, dia pasti berhenti sendiri,” ucap Soonyoung.  
  
Soonyoung tak lagi menaruh perhatian pada getaran ponselnya dan berfokus pada jalanan. Setelah nyaris satu jam ia terjebak di jalanan, kini mobilnya telah masuk ke tempat parkir kediamannya. Tempat parkir apartemen itu tampak masih agak lengang, menandakan para penghuni belum banyak yang kembali. Soonyoung meletakkan mobilnya jauh di dalam agar lebih dekat dengan lift. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir dengan sempurna, Soonyoung keluar dari kendaraan tersebut dan berjalan menuju lift dengan gontai. Tak lupa ia mengunci mobilnya menggunakan pengendali jarak jauh sebelum pintu lift tertutup.  
  


* * *

  
Di lain tempat, seseorang bertubuh mungil tampak serius di depan kompor. Sebuah penggorengan dan panci tampak sama-sama meminta perhatiannya. Sebentar ia mengaduk _dalkgangjeong_ di penggorengan, sebentar ia menambahkan tahu ke dalam rebusan _kimchi_. Keringatnya ia biarkan mengalir sepuasnya, hitung-hitung seperti sedang di sauna.  
  
Tak lama kemudian, kedua masakan tersebut matang bersamaan. Jihoon segera mematikan kompor dan menuang _dalkgangjeong_ ke dalam piring saji. Kemudian ia bolak-balik dari dapur menuju meja makan untuk meletakkan masakan. Bersamaan dengan diletakkannya rebusan _kimchi_ di tengah meja, suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensinya. Ia hanya berdiri menunggu sesosok manusia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.  
  
“Aku pulang,” seru sosok yang ditunggu oleh Jihoon. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah hingga matanya makin menyipit. Lengan kemejanya telah tertekuk hingga ke siku dan kancing paling atas sudah terbuka begitu saja. Rambutnya yang tadi pagi disisir rapi, kini sudah seperti rumput halaman yang tak pernah dipotong. Jihoon menghela napas melihat kondisi suaminya yang kacau.  
  
“Kau tak mengangkat panggilanku,” ucap Jihoon tenang sembari melepas sarung tangan anti panasnya. Ia mengenyahkan benda tersebut ke dekat kompor.  
  
Soonyoung berdecak, “Jalanannya sangat macet, tidak _mood_ untuk mengobrol lewat telepon.”  
  
Jihoon menatap Soonyoung kembali setelah ia menggantung apron pada tempatnya. “Setiap hari juga macet, tapi hanya hari ini kau tampak kacau,” ucap Jihoon.  
  
Soonyoung balas menatap Jihoon yang berjalan mendekat. Jihoon sudah setahun menjadi suaminya dan pasti sudah hafal segala kebiasaan Soonyoung. Ia tak bisa hanya menjadikan macet sebagai alasan kenapa suasana hatinya buruk, Jihoon takkan percaya begitu saja.  
  
“Pekerjaanku buruk hari ini,” ucap Soonyoung sembari memejamkan mata. Jihoon sudah berada di belakang sofa. Kedua tangannya dengan lembut memijat otot pundak dan leher Soonyoung yang kaku. Soonyoung menikmatinya. Ia dapat merasakan kelegaan yang ia damba sejak satu jam yang lalu saat berada di kursi mobil.  
  
“Ceritakan jika kau ingin cerita,” ucap Jihoon dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memijat. Entah sudah berapa kali Soonyoung menghela napas berat hari ini, tapi ia masih ingin melakukannya. Banyak hal buruk yang terlintas begitu saja di dalam kepalanya hingga ia tak tahu mana yang harus diceritakan terlebih dahulu.  
  
“Sepertinya tidak sekarang,” ucap Soonyoung. Nada bicaranya tidak terdengar membaik di telinga Jihoon, membuat laki-laki mungil itu mengangkat bahu.  
  
“Kau ingin kubuatkan apa? Setidaknya supaya kepalamu lebih dingin,” tawar Jihoon. Soonyoung menimbang-nimbang apa sekiranya yang ingin ia santap saat ini.  
  
“Bisakah kau membuatkanku salah satu racikan tehmu? Teh apapun yang dapat membuatku lebih rileks,” pinta Soonyoung.  
  
Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama, Jihoon segera melangkah ke dapur. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, ia membuka kabinet yang berisi berbagai macam bahan-bahan untuk membuat teh. Pilihannya jatuh pada daun _lemon balm_ kali ini, salah satu jenis teh kesukaannya. Jihoon mengambil satu sendok makan daun _lemon balm_ kering ke dalam teko teh. Kemudian ia mengisi teko tersebut dengan air panas dari dispenser. Sembari menunggu, ia memanaskan cawan teh dengan air panas. Dituangnya sedikit air panas dari dispenser sebelum ia putar cangkir tersebut searah jarum jam. Kemudian ia membuang air panas tersebut ke wastafel.  
  
Ketika warna air di teko terlihat berubah menjadi sedikit cokelat, Jihoon menuangkan teh tersebut ke dalam cangkir yang telah ia panaskan. Ia sandingkan cangkir tersebut dengan wadah gula rendah kalori di atas nampan dan membawanya ke tempat Soonyoung berada. Aroma teh menyapa indera penciuman Soonyoung bersamaan dengan kedatangan Jihoon di hadapannya. Baru menghirup aromanya saja, Soonyoung merasa sedikit lebih tenang.  
  
Setelah Jihoon meletakkan nampan di atas meja, Soonyoung segera meraih cangkir teh tersebut dan menghirup aromanya lebih banyak. “Bukankah ini salah satu teh kesukaanmu?” tanya Soonyoung.  
  
Jihoon mengangguk tenang, walau sebenarnya ia senang bukan main. Dari sekian banyak jenis teh yang ia miliki, Soonyoung paham mana yang jadi favoritnya. Sebuah hal kecil yang mampu menghangatkan seluruh hatinya. Soonyoung menyeruput sedikit dan meresapi bagaimana teh tersebut mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Tak hanya teh tersebut yang membantunya rileks, tetapi juga bayangan tangan Jihoon yang lentik ketika meracik teh ini. Setiap kali meminum teh buatan Jihoon, ia selalu mengingat saat-saat di mana Jihoon masih bekerja di sebuah kedai. Jika saat itu tak hujan dan Soonyoung tak memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kedai yang tampak mahal, ia takkan bertemu dengan Jihoon. Diam-diam, Soonyoung tersenyum tipis.  
  
“Kau sedang meminum teh tapi reaksimu seperti sedang meminum _soju_. Daya tahanmu terhadap teh semakin menurun karena sering jadi kelinci percobaanku, ya?” tanya Jihoon yang sudah duduk di sebelah Soonyoung.  
  
Soonyoung terkekeh, “Daripada karena teh, sepertinya aku mabuk karena sang pembuat tehnya. Apa kau diam-diam memasukkan sesuatu pada tehmu?” tanya Soonyoung sambil menoleh pada Jihoon. Tentu saja, wajah Jihoon menjadi tomat rebus saat ini.  
  
“Du-dua tahun kau meminum tehku dan kau masih melontarkan gombalan yang sama?”  
  
“Dua tahun kau mendengar gombalanku dan reaksimu masih sama?”  
  
Jihoon kalah telak. Ia tahu Soonyoung takkan pernah melewatkan perubahan warna pipinya dari seputih tahu menjadi semerah tomat. Tetapi dengan begitu Jihoon bisa bernapas lega. Jika Soonyoung sudah bisa mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu, Jihoon tahu ia sudah membaik. Lelakinya sudah kembali walau mungkin belum sepenuhnya.  
  
“Habiskan tehmu lalu makan. Aku sudah masak _dalkgangjeong_ dan rebusan _kimchi_. Jika minggu ini kau sibuk, kapan-kapan saja pulang ke Bu—“  
  
Nyaris Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan beranjak pergi, namun tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat milik Kwon Soonyoung. Rambutnya terasa bergesekkan dengan pipi tembam Soonyoung, sementara dirinya masih menunggu kalimat yang hendak suaminya ucapkan.  
  
“Hingga detik ini aku masih berpikir siapa diriku di masa lalu hingga bisa mendapatkan pasangan sepengertian dirimu? Tidak semua orang beruntung mendapatkan secangkir teh di ujung hari yang penat,” ucap Soonyoung.  
  
Jihoon mendengarkan sembari memutar cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya selama setahun ini. Cincin yang selalu ia kenakan kemanapun ia pergi. Cincin pertanda ia sudah ada yang memiliki dan ia sangat bangga dimiliki oleh seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Semua kalimat itu ingin Jihoon utarakan, tetapi sudah sifat Jihoon untuk menahan semua itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.  
  
“Mungkin keinginanmu di masa lalu sebelum meninggal adalah meminum secangkir teh. Makanya di masa kini, Tuhan memberikanmu pasangan yang mampu menyajikan secangkir teh untukmu setiap hari,” ucap Jihoon. Bisa ia rasakan Soonyoung mendorong dirinya menjauh.  
  
“ _Eiy_ , kau tak pernah membalas dengan kalimat manis. Menyebalkan,” ucap Soonyoung sebelum kembali menyeruput tehnya.  
  
“Memang kau siap diabetes jika aku berkata manis? Kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku bermulut manis, kau bisa saja diabetes dan mati di usia muda. Aku masih belum mau menduda, Kwon Soonyoung. Kekayaanmu belum kunikmati semuanya,” ucap Jihoon.  
  
“Lihat-lihat! Kau seharusnya cukup berkata sampai tak ingin menduda agar terdengar manis. Kau tak perlu menambahkan kalimat terakhir, Jihoon-ah. Kau terdengar mata duitan,” ucap Soonyoung tak percaya. Jihoon tertawa mendengar tanggapan suaminya itu. Ia semakin yakin suasana hati Soonyoung jauh lebih baik.  
  
“Akui saja, kita hidup perlu uang. Tak ada uang, bagaimana caranya aku membeli daun-daun teh itu, hm? Daun teh tidak diberikan Tuhan secara cuma-cuma, Sayang. Begitu pula dengan makan malam kita setiap hari. Kau pikir aku menyembelih ayam milik kita sendiri dan memetik sawi putih dari kebun?”  
  
Kini, ganti Soonyoung yang tertawa. Ia selalu suka untuk memancing Jihoon banyak bicara. Setiap orang di dekat Jihoon selalu memperingatkan dirinya bahwa Jihoon adalah pribadi yang irit bicara. Nyatanya, sejak ia dekat dengan Jihoon, sosok mungil ini mampu mengoceh apabila ia membicarakan topik yang tepat.  
  
“Omong-omong, kau tadi bilang masak _dalkgangjeong_ dan rebusan _kimchi_? Pantas saja aku bisa mencium aroma ayam saat masuk. Kau tahu, sepertinya sesekali kau harus membiarkan pintunya terbuka saat masak. Siapa tahu tetangga kita iri tidak bisa punya pasangan seterampil dirimu dalam memasak,” ucap Soonyoung. Lagi, ia berhasil membuat pipi Jihoon memerah.  
  
“Sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk teh. Sepanjang aku menjadi pembuat teh, tidak pernah aku bertemu dengan orang yang bisa mabuk karena teh. Ayo, segera habiskan tehmu, lalu makan rebusannya. Atau perlu kutambahkan cabai agar menghilangkan pengarmu?” tanya Jihoon. Ia beranjak dari sofa sambal geleng-geleng kepala.  
  
“Kalau begitu, aku istimewa, dong? Iya, kan, Jihoon? Iya, kan?!” teriak Soonyoung yang tak mendapat respon apapun. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat keimutan suaminya yang tak habis-habis. Diminumnya teh yang sudah cukup dingin tersebut dan membawa cangkir beserta nampan ke dapur. Menyusul Jihoon yang mulai menuang nasi ke dalam mangkok.  
  


* * *

  
Satu lagi malam yang hangat setelah kepenatan menyelimuti hari Soonyoung. Ia merasa beruntung dan berterima kasih pada dirinya di masa lalu yang mau memberanikan diri berbicara pada Jihoon. Ia juga merasa bahagia ketika Jihoon setuju untuk hidup bersama dengannya setahun setelah itu. Mereka masih belum mengharapkan momongan, mereka masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dengan secangkir teh dan makanan hangat di penghujung hari, mereka berbagi kisah keseharian di meja makan. Lalu membersihkan diri dan berakhir di ranjang yang sama setiap malam. Saling memeluk tak kenal musim, bersiap untuk esok yang tak pernah membosankan.  
  
‘ _Semoga selalu seperti itu_ ’, begitu doa mereka berdua dalam lelap.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...ini fanfic pertamaku di website ini. Semoga kalian suka yaa hehe..  
> Kalau ada typo yang kalian temukan, aku akan dengan senang hati untuk dikoreksi. Kalau ada masukan juga boleh banget sih, supaya ceritaku lebih baik ke depannya dan lebih nyaman untuk di baca.


End file.
